Chop Suey
by Rhythmic High
Summary: Sanada hated Inui, but couldn't leave. InuSana PWP, AU definitely :D


**Chop Suey**  
By Nori   
Inui/Sanada  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: I am merely playing in Konomi-sensei's sandbox.

Notes: For Marou!'s 18th birthday. She wanted hot porn, so I gave her hot porn. BDSM'ish theme, but not too prominant.

* * *

ﾁ

Sanada hated many things in life. One of them was the smirking man sitting on the sofa in front of him. Another was the goddamn mother fucking skirt that was far too fucking short. But most of all was the fact he'd more or less sold himself to this man for little more than a roof over his head and three square meals a day. He had to work for it, sure, as he'd expected but the types of things his so called employer asked of him were often over the top and quite degrading to a man coming from such a proud family line. It was only under circumstances he'd rather not think about that it had come to be like this.

"Come, Pochi." Inui's voice was calm, smooth as silk and quite betraying the near feral glint of eyes behind thick lenses.

(Fuck that name fuck this place fuck that man) "Yes, Master." Sanada's eyes were downcast as he stepped forward, involuntarily attempting to tug silk and lace further down his legs in hopes of covering more tanned skin. The classic French maid getup -- the skirt was way too short, bodice way too tight, apron not doing much to hide a thing. The collar around his throat and lacy headpiece adorning his hair completed the outfit.

"Don't." The demand still betrayed Inui's intentions, reaching out to still his pet's hands. He couldn't have that, of course not. Once he was satisfied hands would stay put he pulled away, slender fingers working quickly to unbuckle his belt and undo the button and zip of his slacks; palming his erection for a moment before pulling it free. The smirk on his face never faded as his hand stroked along his cock, glasses pushed up over the bridge of his nose and eyes focused on the man before him. "Down, Pochi."

He loved the slight tensing of the other man's face whenever he was called by that name -- if anything it was one of the joys Inui took in his pet. A pet whom, while outweighing him by a great deal and technically was much stronger than himself ; and in a fair fight could quite possibly kill him, he had complete control over by muttering a few simple words or making a small gesture or two. He knew Sanada hated it here -- but honestly he didn't really care. Sanada belonged to him until he was damn ready to let him go.

It took a great deal of effort for Sanada to not make a disgusted face or snarl at the other man, instead following the older man's orders and dropping to his knees.

Inui smiled. "Good boy. You know what to do." His unoccupied hand lifted to ruffle through dark strands almost comfortingly. There was an 89 percent chance he knew what the other man was thinking -- he'd rather bite it off than suck it off but possibly for a slight fear of what Inui could and probably would do if he even dared to try.

(Fuck you fuck you fuck you) Fighting the embarrassed flush that threatened to heat his skin (no matter how many times he did it it was still embarrassing) Sanada's head dropped, tongue flicking out to lap along the thick head of Inui's penis; mouth opening enough to pull it in and allow tongue and lips to moisten soft skin. He felt Inui's hands drop on top of his head, fingers curling loosely into his hair while the sound of a hissed sigh hit his ears.

"Watch the teeth." Came a sharp command when teeth scraped a little too hard along the older man's shaft. Now careful of his teeth Sanada continued to work, trying his best not to clench his jaw in pain as fingers curled tighter in his hair. His head bobbed faster, one hand coming to fondle and squeeze at Inui's balls while attempting to loosen his jaw and open his throat just a bit wider. Faintly he heard Inui moan (must be doing something right) and pushed along further; tongue lapping along the other's erection.

It was always hard for him, he'd never been able to get over his gag reflex and several times before he'd nearly choked on the thick length in his mouth when Inui would get forceful and guide his head.

Inui hissed slightly. "Off." The tightening of his fingers in the other man's hair and sharp pull should be enough to get his point across. He'd merely wanted some play, not to ejaculate just yet... He had his own plans for that part of the deal.

The look on Sanada's face (had Inui cared to look) was obviously in some pain, teeth clamped down over his lip in attempt to not make a peep at the nearly harsh tugging at his scalp.

Temporarily satisfied Inui's hands unwound themselves and reached into a side table drawer to pull out a small tube of lubrication. Honestly if it wouldn't hurt _him_ in the process as well he'd skip this entire part of the deal. Breaking his pets was obviously something he took great pride and pleasure in but for some reason he'd taken longer to do so with this one than any other -- he wasn't sure if it had to do with the other man's strong will or perhaps the fact he liked him enough to keep him around.

A fair amount of viscous liquid was poured into his palm before the tube was tossed down to Sanada, glasses glinting ever so slightly as an easy smile curled over his lips. The slicked palm dropped to his own erection, fingers teasing along the length to work the liquid in. "

Sanada simply stared at the tube. It was quite fucking obvious what Inui wanted him to do, but downright embarrasing and degrading was such an act and had Inui not tsked and gave him a sharp glance he probably would've said fuck it.

Swallowing what little pride he had left he dropped to his hands and knees, more or less ignoring the fact the lube he'd poured over his fingers was beginning to seep into the carpet (he'd have to clean it up anyway, he always did). Biting his lip he hunched forward, hand reaching between his legs to circle his entrance and pushing a single digit in; working it in and out and rocking against his hand (if only for effect -- things like this were just too fucking perverted but Inui seemed to enjoy watching him both masturbate and prepare himself).

"I can't see, turn more this way." A voice of liquid sex reached his ears. Fucking hell. Shifting around slightly Sanada hiked up his skirt over his back, fully exposing himself and feeling quite vulnerable as his finger continued to work. Soon another was added, twisting and scissoring as something of a pleasured sigh broke from his throat and eyes clenched shut.

Inui watched intently, a purely evil smirk curling over his lips while his hand slid up and over his own cock, fingers dipping in the clear fluid leaking almost freely from its tip. After several minutes of watching Inui purred again. "Stop."

Sanada paused as he was, three fingers still curled in his ass and teeth clamped tightly over his lip.

"You're done." It didn't matter if his pet really was ready or not, he himself was more than ready and that was all that particularly mattered. "Up. On." Commands were simple but nothing Sanada hadn't heard from him before.

"Yes, Master." Fingers pulled free (fucking stung) and Sanada crawled up onto the couch; crouched on all fours and head lowered. Inui smrked at that, slick fingers working to loosen his tie and pull his belt free from the loops of his trousers; bending over his pet's back to slip the belt into his mouth and tighten it around the back of his head and effectively gagging him. It really wouldn't do to have Sanada biting through his lip during this sort of thing -- facial injuries almost always caused a slave's value to go down quite a bit in this market.

Inui was somewhat annoyed he couldn't go about with his usual plans here -- there wasn't much to tie his pet to here in the den but as it had seemed Sanada'd been behaving quite well lately, Inui would've called it something of a reward to be fucked free of all binds. Fingers ran along the lace of Sanada's apron for a moment before he wedged against him, guiding his cock to the man's entrance and pushing against him with a content hiss.

Sanada winced at the intrusion (even pulling three three fingers wasn't nearly as much of a shock as it was to have the other's length push in all at once no matter how many times it happened), head and shoulders dropping as his ass rose. Face buried into crossed arms Sanada bit back a small cry as Inui pushed in and lips raked across the bare skin of his upper back and neck.

He couldn't help it -- it didn't matter if he liked the fucking asshole or not but somehow Inui just instinctively _knew_ all of Sanada's hot spots and weak points and Inui never failed to make full use of the knowledge. Sanada let out a quiet (if muffled) moan as the other man rocked against him, body hard under Inui's touch and responding in what Inui'd come to decide were quite predictable ways.

Teeth grazed over the back of Sanada's neck, nipping and biting while he thrust in; hips slamming against the shorter man harshly and with more fervor as each minute passed. A hand wandered beneath, trailing fingers over lace and silk down the hard line of Sanada's body to his cock and curling them tightly around it. Teeth clamped down at the juncture of Sanada's neck, marking the man yet again while taking plenty of his own pleasure in the almost violent thrusts that would thoroughly break down and violate his pet.

"Would you like more, Pochi?" While somewhat breathless and slightly strained Inui's voice was still calm, the sound oozing off the tip of his tongue as he stroked the other's erection. There was only one correct answer.

That question. That question was one of the other things Sanada hated more than anything -- he was only allowed to respond one way whether he actually wanted to continue or not. It was a questioned designed to force him to beg; beg to the man he called Master for more of what he could only call mistreatment or at its worst, rape.

("You agreed to this in the first place, Sanada-kun. You can't back out now.")

"P...please, Master." His jaw tightened, teeth clamping over the strip of leather in his mouth. Despite all thoughts and his own wants his body seemed to be enjoying it, the traitorous bastard and he couldn't help but pant and moan while his body was thoroughly used and abused by this man.

"That's a good boy..." Inui purred against his ear, tongue flicking out to lick at it slightly before teeth crunched down on the delicate shell. Sanada nearly yelped out in pain, barely managing to bite it back and keep it in as his body arched and writhed under the older man's ministrations.

The pounding of hips came harder, faster and a talented hand worked almost maddeninly over Sanada's erection and soon enough, he really was begging from more; nearly in tears for the other man to hurry the fuck up and get it over with.

As much as Inui wanted to take his sweet time, there was only so long he could hold off the steady wave of pleasure coursing through his body and eventually he had to just give in to ecstasy. Not giving a damn pearly white teeth bit into a bronzed shoulder, nearly drawing blood with his final violent thrusts . He came hard, a pleasured hiss and panted moan breathed over Sanada's skin as he milked himself on, barely giving a care to whether his pet came or not at the moment even as a hand continued to stroke the other.

Like some fucking explosion setting off a chain reaction Sanada let out a hoarse cry while entrails were filled, coming himself almost immediately afterwards and panting against the couch as semen splattered over Inui's hand, his uniform, and the couch's upholstery.

"Mmm..." Inui's tongue flicked over the wound he'd inflicted before pulling out, collecting the tiny bit of blood on his tongue. Leaving Sanada to recover for a few minutes Inui wiped himself off on a handkerchief and tucked himself back into his pants before removing the belt-gag and winding the (now riddled with bitemarks) belt back through the loops of his trousers.

Sanada collapsed panting, disguested by the feeling of _that man's_ semen in his body and dribbling down his thights while his own coated his stomach and clothing. It made him sick, honestly. He would've liked a shower right about now, but unfortunately he wouldn't be so lucky.

"Clean up the mess you made." The bespectacled man said in a cool voice while making his way to the bathroom. "If it's not done by the time I'm out, you'll be punished." There was something of a chuckle at the end of his sentence, and something Sanada really didn't like about it.

"Yes, Master."


End file.
